History Is No Longer a Mystery
by Nickstar1991
Summary: Destroy the Hōgyoku, piece of cake right? no nothing ever is with Ichigo and Rukia, so why does he have to go back in time and what secerets have been help back from him in the past?


My little side story for my good pal _**hitsugayatoshirou1220**_ will update when i can but will always be second behind my main story hope you enjoy have fun xx

* * *

It had been a hard and long winter with both sides taking casualties amazing the Gotei 13 took no loss despite Yama-ji and a few other captains being badly injured. After the winter war Kurosaki Ichigo had defeated Aizen after he had stabbed Rukia. This trigger unlocked his hollow within and he transformed once more, in his fury he killed Gin as well as Aizen. After Rukia was healed and some persuasion from Isshin, Ichigo finally confessed his feelings for Rukia, which she accepted as she too had developed feelings for her strawberry idiot. We join our couple as they are at a urgent meeting with Kisuke.

"Yo what did you want Hat N Clog's" The Orange head asked

"Yada Yada Kurosaki-san, so rude unfortunately I have some bad news about the Hōgyoku"

Ichigo's eyes widened

"What about it Urahara-san"

"Why thanks you Mrs Kuchiki, in my possession is the Hōgyoku unfortunately I cannot destroy it as it takes a soul reaper with at least double a captain level Rieastu, unfortunately Aizen was the last person to have that however Kurosaki-kun has triple after activating his new hollow form"

Ichigo smirked, Rukia saw this and hit him

"Be humble strawberry"

"Stupid Midget" he said under his breath

"Ok why don't I just destroy it now then we can all go along and wait for the next bad guy to get on my nerves."

"Well its not as simple as that, you see if you do destroy the Hōgyoku it may have a bed side effect."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT! WHY? YOU MDE THE DAMN THING" Ichigo was bright red

"Im sorry Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo sighed

"Its fine Kiskue I'll give you my decision tomorrow"

"That's fine see you then"

As Ichigo left the store Kisuke began to feel a great amount of regret, he hated putting that much pressure on the boy, he was so young yet have so much responsibility. I mean how many 15 year olds have to deal with their monsters and crazy madmen. Not many. Yet here he was always putting others before him, it was just a Kurosaki trait he guessed Isshin was just the same and when he had trained Karin she was just as bad, he couldn't tell Ichigo Karin was a Shinigami yet he had seen his full hollow form and wasn't in any kind of a hurry to see it again. It's pointless thinking like this he thought, he already knew what Ichigo's decision would be.

As Ichigo and Rukia left the shop there was a an awkward silence between them, until Rukia decided to break it.

"So what are you going to do."

Ichigo smirked

"That bastard already knows what I'm going to do I don't even know why he even bothers askign sometimes."

"so you're going to try and break it"

"Yeah"

"You don't have to, I mean we could defend it and stop other people getting it."

Rukia was panicking she had just made him hers and now she could lose him so easily why did this always have to happen to them, why couldn't they be left alone.

"Rukia" his voice softly said it caught her out of her focus, the petite girl looked up at him

"I don't have a choice yes we can keep it hidden but look how well that went last time, no this needs to end once and for all."

Rukia sighed she knew he was right, yet she could still have some fun with this.

"Fine but on 2 conditions?"

"eh?"

"First I will be with you the whole time tomorrow

"Grr fine and the second"

"You take me to see the new chappy movie."

"Damn that bastard Urahara"

The Next day at the Urahara Shoten

"Ahh Kurosaki-kun and Mrs. Kuchiki welcome what did you decide"

Ichigo walks up to Urahara and hits him in the face with his hilt

"You already know, now go set it up"

"Its already done" Urahara was smirking behind the fan

Know it all bastard Ichigo inwardly cursed

As they walked down to the basement they saw the Hōgyoku on a raised block with the Vizards and Haichi and Tessai creating a barrier around it.

"Are you ready Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and walked into the barrier with Rukia

"Are you sure you want to do this Rukia?"

"Just shut up and cut the damn thing"

Ichigo began to build up his Rieastu it was amazing just how powerful he had become even some of the Vizards were finding it hard to breathe, Rukia however was just fine, she had never been affected by Ichigos Rieastu she never knew why. Finally the build up stopped and Ichigo raised his sword and sliced through the Hōgyoku. There was a pause. The it shattered into a million different pieces. Ichigo turned to Urahara who had a concerned look on his face

"Whats wrong?"

"It was just too easy" The blonde haired shopkeeper replied.

All of a sudden a wirlwind started to appear inside the barrier and formed some sort of portal.

"HAICHI GET THEM OUT NOW"

"I CANT THE KIDO WONT DESOLVE."

Every stared in shock as the whirlwind built up and created a massive silver hole

"Ichigo what's happening" Rukia asked clearly panicked

"I I don't know Rukia quick grab my hand."

"Ichigo it's a time portal we can't get you out" Urahara screamed

"Shit." The wind was picking up rapidly and soon Ichigo and Rukia found themselves getting pushed towards the hole.

Urahara looked up at them with great sadness. Ichigo knew that look was bad he knew there was nothing Urahara could do.

"Anything you recommend to do?" Ichig asked surprisingly carm

The boys tone caught Urahara of guard momentarily then sighed

"Stick together I don't know how far it will send you back, or even where."

"How will we get back, try and reverse the Hōgyoku in that time but remember think of the butterfly effect"

Those were the last words Ichigo heard before both he and Rukia were dragged into the portal. After a flash of light, the two found themselves flying from the sky and hitting the ground hard. As they both came to they scanned the area.

"Oww my back hurts, do you know where we are Rukia"

Rukia looked around it did seem familiar. The it clicked

"Ichigo we are in Inuzuri "

Ichigos eyes widened

All of a sudden from the smoke two strangers appeared

"Hey are you two alright?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked up and were shocked at what they saw, two women one with short raven hair and blue eyes, and the other women had brunette hair and hazel eyes. Ichigo and Rukia were frozen to the spot

"MOM!"

"NEE-SAN"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN OMG HISANA AND MASAKI IN SOUL SOCIETY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE AND HOW DO THESE TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!**

**I know it's not the story you was all hoping for but this will be a little side story running parallel with my main story Look back but never forget. This story is all **_**hitsugayatoshirou1220 **_**idea i had no part of it I'm just writing it for him for being such a great reviewer when i first started up till now so thanks for tht. **

**hope you enjoy as always rate and review**


End file.
